


Funny Eyes of Hazel

by lmeden



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	Funny Eyes of Hazel

"I'm leaving." Sirius' voice was low, but in the quiet room it made Regulus jump. His hands tightened on the book he was holding until the pages crackled. Slowly, he looked up to his older brother.

Sirius was looking away, into the fire. _Look at me. Damn it, look at me. _

But Sirius just sat there, hands limp in his lap, and stared at the fire.

Regulus stood. "You can't leave," he said. He walked over to the bed where Sirius sat. Sirius finally looked up, his hazel eyes narrow and frustrated.

"And why not? Why can't I leave this horrid house? It's killing me. You just want me to stay because you'll be sad."

He turned back around, and Regulus pulled slightly back. Then, ever so carefully, he crawled onto the bed.

"I won't just be sad, you know. I need you. What will I do, without you here?"

Regulus knew that his voice sounded light; playful. But he knew that if he spoke as he wished to – if he said the words he wanted to – he would be left incoherent and weeping.

He couldn't live in this house without Sirius – he couldn't even imagine it. His brother was light and joy. And this house was death. He felt its darkness creeping; always creeping up on him – burrowing into his soul.

He _needed_ his brother.

Sirius growled and whirled, then froze when he realized that Regulus' face was barely inches from his own. He let out his breath with a shudder, staring into Regulus' slitted eyes.

"Please," Regulus begged hoarsely, "don't leave me here alone."

He shifted and reached out for Sirius, but the older boy pulled away.

"No. Not again." Sirius didn't seem to be able to look at his younger brother. He turned back, his face contorted. "Don't do this to me again!"

Sirius sunk to the floor and buried his face in his hands. Regulus slipped off the bed and crouched next to him.

"Sirius, I…" Regulus didn't know what to do. After a moment of painful indecision, he grasped his brother's hands and drew them away from his face. Sirius' expression was anguished.

"Oh," one of them – both of them – breathed, and then Regulus shifted forward and threw his weight on top of Sirius and forced him down against the wooden floor and they were, once more, only inches apart.

And kissing. Sirius' lips were dry; when he gasped, his open mouth was hot. Regulus leaned down, savoring the sweet taste of pumpkin on his brother's tongue. He tried to deepen the kiss – he needed to be closer. He wanted to kiss Sirius until there was nothing left but that kiss – until he forgot absolutely everything.

But just instants before oblivion, Sirius turned aside and broke the moment. He was breathing heavily, and said, "I'm going."

He pushed against Regulus, and, numb, the younger boy leaned back. Sirius scrambled out and up, straightened his robes, and left.


End file.
